Tarde
by Rowen de la H
Summary: Un ramo de rosas que debió ser entregado hace mucho tiempo... a pasos de su destinataria...


**Aún sigo con mi dilema de si Delantales Militares debe ser T o M xD. Sucede que la mayoría (sólo por si me he saltado alguno) de los M lo son por sexo explícito, pero según el guidelines, Delantales debería estar en ese rated. Sin embargo, apelando al inconsciente colectivo es que me da un poco de cosita tenerlo en M en lugar de T… Bueno, gracias a Lis Black Next MD es que me lo estoy replanteando y a otras que se han subido ahora al mismo carro… en fin. Si alguien más quiere ayudar se lo agradecería **

**En cuanto a "Tarde", pues tan sólo pido que me sigáis leyendo luego de que lo terminéis, es que dudo que a alguien realmente le guste, pero en fin… se me ocurrió, lo escribí, lo terminé y no soy quien para impedirle ver la luz. Así que aquí os dejo.**

o-o-o-o-o-o

Tarde

Nunca creí que compraría flores para dárselas a una mujer. Menos que gastaría tanto dinero por unas cuantas rosas rojas. En sus manos deberán verse bellas, tal vez hasta se opaquen… Y ahora es que me pregunto ¿por qué encuentro belleza e interés en estas cursilerías?

Las acompaño de una tarjeta con su nombre grabado, quise escribir algo más, pero no me atreví, sin embargo, se apoderó de mí tal culpa, que la única solución que hallé fue agarrar un cotón y jugo de limón para escribir la dichosa frasecita que circundaba por mi cabeza y no quería dejarme en paz. ¡Que oración más poderosa! Nunca había llorado tanto con simples nueve sílabas, podrían haber sido siete, pero no demostraría la estaca que me ha reventado el pecho en estos momentos y que ha logrado perforarme el corazón; en realidad, ninguna palabra lo haría, ni escrita ni hablada, toda oportunidad de que funcionaran se había esfumado junto con la posibilidad de que ella descubriese el aroma a limón y pensase en exponer la tarjetita a la luz o al fuego de un fósforo guardando la distancia y así develar mi más profundo sentir, ese que nadie sabe, que nadie conoce y espero que tampoco lo haga nunca nadie. Ya no lo supo quien me hubiese gustado, mejor que conmigo se vaya todo sentimiento, que el corazón siga siendo un hosco secreto.

Me he arreglado como si fuera a ir al matrimonio de la reina de Inglaterra, ¿quién diría que conozco la peineta y la plancha? En perfecto negro, demasiado perfecto… Cojo la corbata azul, esa de tela opaca, esa sencilla, esa que me regaló mi madre para que fuese a dar mis primeras entrevistas de trabajo. Yo no sé por qué le hice caso a esta norma de uso y trato social, esa de arreglarse y verse bien para que los demás opinen bien de tu apariencia y olviden que eres un inútil o que tu currículo o es muy pobre o sencillamente no existe. Será porque la quiero… la quería:

Han pasado muchos años. Mientras miro de reojo las rosas que aguardan por mí sobre el sofá, reposando como lo habría hecho aquella por quien escribí con limón, pienso un momento cómo ha pasado el tiempo; mi madre murió y es obvio, yo ya tengo muchos más años encima que la última vez que la vi, de mi padre no he tenido noticias, Wilson por fin logró su feliz familia, Cuddy…

Y he vuelto a llorar. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una revelación de mis lagrimales? Hace dos días que mis sentimientos se han vuelto frágiles, por lo que me he transformado en un ermitaño, no quiero que nadie me vea así, ni Wilson ni nadie, me basta con ver la patética imagen que me muestra el espejo del baño cada vez que se me ocurre elevar la mirada cuando intento que con agua se lave en algo este sufrimiento que se pinta en mi demacrada cara. Estoy viejo, sí, pero seguí teniendo mi atractivo, ahora me miro y los años se me vinieron encima de golpe, demasiado rápido, demasiado violento, demasiado… notorio, el abandono, la pena…

Las rosas rojas se ven tan delicadas y sensuales reposando, tapadas con ese vestido de blanco papel arroz, en el sillón que nunca me había parecido tan lleno, tan nuevo… Hasta que sacudí mi cabeza y noté que sólo eran rosas rojas amarradas por un elástico que además sujetaba el papel arroz que las cubría. Y volví a llorar.

Mis manos cobraron vida propia y trataron de dibujar una silueta, con parsimonia y miedo de equivocarse. Había cometido muchos errores en el miedo y el orgullo de no querer cometerlos. Si mis manos no eran capaces de trazar la perfección aquella, era mejor que me olvidara de sufrir, porque no creo que ella quiera lágrimas de alguien que no la recuerde. Pero es que hubo tan sólo una vez donde tuve la oportunidad de memorizarla, es una excusa tonta, ¡si a ella nunca pude olvidarla!, pero si es que lo he hecho, he perdido todas mis posibilidades de recordarla, de robar ese mapa de nuevo. Mis manos se detuvieron, abrí mis ojos y noté cómo dibujaban un rostro en su concavidad y cómo los pulgares hacían señas a labios, fijé mi atención en lo cerca que estaba de ellos y en lo cerca que estaba de parecer un imbécil y un loco.

Miro todo en mí, el espectáculo que me da el espejo, de uno y otro lado y miro mis ojos… Miro mis ojos y descubro misterios que creía resueltos y vi tristeza, y vi pena y vi mil y una agonías, noches en vela y profundas ojeras acentuándolas más; vi algo, o tal vez más de algo, de alcohol y la falta de higiene; vi muchas cosas que creía enterradas desde el momento que decidí callar cuando estuve a punto de desnudar el alma por una necesidad imperiosa hace ya tantos años sepultada; vi lo que negué, lo que callé, lo que blasfemé y lo que ridiculicé y que aún ahora quiero negar, callar, blasfemar, ridiculizar… y olvidar. ¡Quiero olvidar! Ni siquiera quiero hacer su mención. ¡Diablos de palabra que me hizo escribir con limón! Que me hizo sentir culpa, pena y decepción de mí mismo, de haberme creído tanto y no ser capaz de en realidad ser alguien, porque aunque lo era, ya dejaba de serlo cuando aparecía ella y yo estaba tan lejos… adrede.

Y ahora que pensaba decirla, aquella palabra que me desarmaría y me dejaría peor que el dolor físico sin vicodina, el timbre irrumpe en mi confesión.

—¡Quién es! —grito desde mi lugar.

—Soy yo, Wilson. Te he venido a buscar, House.

Me ha venido a buscar. Wilson siempre tan preocupado de que cumpla con los formalismos.

—No voy. La jefa no se va a morir porque no vaya.

Palabras filosas, mordaces para quien aguardaba al otro lado de la puerta. Eso pensé al oír su silencio y luego oír que me decía "bastardo", no como hijo ilegítimo, sino para evitarse ensuciar su boca con algo más parecido a "marica", y en su tono de voz prácticamente me deseaba todas las penas del infierno y del cielo si este castigara a azotes. Y luego un portazo de la otra puerta.

Se había ido, me había abandonado todo porque fui un cobarde, incapaz de querer mostrarme como realmente soy, como estoy… Quiero reconocer este dolor que me arde, que me ha torturado por dos días consecutivos y ya este es el tercero y mi última oportunidad de enmendar en algo mi error, mi nuevo error…

Y he llegado tarde, como siempre. Todo gracias a mi orgullo y mi terquedad. He llegado tarde y ya se recitan oraciones al aire libre, gimoteos y lágrimas de una viuda que debe soportar la ida de un fruto suyo; un tumulto, una sombra oscura, una gran mancha negra rodea un foso ante el cual un sacerdote hace algunos rituales… He llegado tarde y soy incapaz de acercarme.

Veo como muchos lloran, como otros son silencio respetuoso. Como Wilson es consolado por Amber, como Cameron y Chase se abrazan mirando el espectáculo con ojos brillantes, como Foreman, a su lado, está de pie muy tieso, como Trece, Kutner y Taub siguen ahí por respeto, y mucha gente del hospital y otra que jamás había visto, pero quien realmente llamó mi atención fue un hombre de cabello entrecano, alto y de ojos oscuros que lloraba arrodillado a los pies del foso…

_Y el mar negro poco a poco se desplazó a su rutina, a su vida. A nadie realmente afectaba esa partida, no para detenerla, ni para olvidarla, ni para no querer hacerla más. Todo cambiaría y eso estaba claro, que recordarían algunas cosas y capaz que a alguien le dé pena, pero nadie morirá porque la hayan perdido, era sólo un alma más que se iba como tantas otras, todos los días, todas las horas… Tal vez sólo esa viuda, ahora desposeída de una parte suya y ese hombre alto de ojos oscuros que se quedaron cuando todos marcharon, un rato más, serían quienes realmente vieran afectadas sus vidas con su partida, aunque más que su vida, su corazón._

Pero yo no podía permitir que ella no supiera que me dolía tanto como a quienes le acompañaban hasta los últimos instantes que igual me importaba, tanto o más que a ellos. Pero me sentía débil, patético e inútil y no por no haberme atrevido antes, sino porque él gimoteó un tan sentido "te amo"… creo que jamás lo había escuchado con tanta verdad… Y se fueron.

Miré la tumba rebosada en flores desde mi escondite y lloré. No fui capaz de contenerlo, de omitirlo, de callarlo, de ridiculizarlo, de negarlo, de blasfemarlo. Yo no podría decirlo jamás con palabras. No sé si llamarlo orgullo, idiotez o cobardía, pero nunca lo hice, nunca pude… Y debí haberlo hecho, tantas oportunidades, tantas veces a punto, con la boca ardiéndome por exclamar, por soltar, por liberar aquellas mismas palabras que a él le salían tan naturales… Yo nunca lo he intentado siquiera, pero creo que no sería capaz de reproducir con aquella fuerza, convicción, pasión, dolor, amor esas palabras… ¡Pero yo también te amo Lisa Cuddy! Te amé y fui un estúpido cobarde incapaz de sincerarme y decírtelo; un orgulloso empedernido que no quería notar que sentía lo mismo que tus ojos gritaban; un idiota por haber callado, ridiculizado, blasfemado, negado y ahora olvidado… No soy capaz de acercarme a tu nuevo lecho. Quiero vivir con esta culpa carcomiéndome por ser tan tozudo y no querer reconocer nunca, ni ahora, que lo único que me faltaba eras tú, que tú llenabas los espacios vacíos, que tú masajeabas mi corazón herido, que tú me recordabas qué era la felicidad con esa sonrisa sincera y espontánea tuya y hasta el día de hoy quiero negar, blasfemar, ridiculizar y callar este dolor, porque es sólo culpa del amor… Maldito sentimiento…

¡Maldito sea yo! He llegado tarde una vez más. Ya te había perdido cuando te fuiste con otro cansada de esperar lo que no ocurriría jamás por mi orgullo, por tu timidez. Inocente tú que creíste que ibas a ser rechazada, maldito yo que en mi afán de callar, negar, blasfemar y ridiculizar sí lo hubiese hecho… Llegué tarde esa vez, pedí revancha, pero me ignoraste y perdí, aunque no lo reconocí ante nadie, ni ante ti. Y hoy llego tarde, de nuevo. No quise comprobar con mis propios ojos lo real de tu partida, ver tu piel pálida, tus labios cerrados y secos, tus ojos sin más luz, no quería abrirme los ojos a que ya era la hora del adiós, del adiós a las oportunidades, a las promesas, a las esperanzas, a las palabras, a tu amor… ese que no quise por cobardía, ese que blasfemé cuando lo noté, que callé cuando sentí, que negué cuando te celé, que ridiculicé cuando te confesaste a otro.

Y te perdí esa vez, llegué tarde. Hoy también. He llegado tarde y te pierdo de nuevo: he dejado caer las rosas al suelo, cada una de ellas era un año de nuestras vidas, todas reunidas te simulaban a ti, a la mujer que hoy pierdo entre orgullo, idiotez y cobardía, la mujer que se fue con otro y nunca más fue mía y se me va para siempre hoy.

Llego tarde por segunda vez, primero fue por él, ahora es por un ciclo de tiempo que te vas de mi vida.

_Y no fue capaz de posar el hermoso ramo en la lápida, lo embargó la melancolía y la desesperanza y la sensación de haber perdido al oír las palabras del hombre que disfrutó de los últimos años de Lisa, el hombre que se atrevió a decirle "te amo" valía mucho más que él, no iba a ensuciar la memoria de Lisa con su tardío arrepentimiento. Y se marchó a la soledad, a la vida que sólo llevaba el nombre de tal, esa existencia inercial, vacía ahora que Lisa se fue._

_Un ramo de rosas rojas se marchitó días más tarde y una tarjeta expuesta demasiado al sol develó un secreto, algo íntimo, algo privado, algo que un hombre que no sabemos si quiso seguir existiendo, escribió en la desesperación de querer desahogar el sentimiento que lo tuvo cautivo de un dolor mucho más fuerte que el que le aquejó por años en su cuadriceps derecho; el dolor de amar sin querer hacerlo…_

"Perdóname por llegar tarde".


End file.
